Matrix metalloproteinases (sometimes referred to as MMPs) are naturally occurring enzymes found in most mammals. Over-expression and activation of MMPs, or an imbalance between MMPs and inhibitors of MMPs, have been suggested as factors in the pathogenesis of diseases characterized by the breakdown of extracellular matrix or connective tissues.
Stromelysin-1 and gelatinase A are members of the MMP family. Other members include fibroblast collagenase (MMP-1), neutrophil collagenase (MMP-8), gelatinase B (92 kDa gelatinase) (MMP-9), stromelysin-2 (MMP-10), stromelysin-3 (MMP-1), matrilysin (MMP-7), collagenase 3 (MMP-13), TNF-alpha converting enzyme (TACE), and other newly discovered membrane-associated matrix metalloproteinases (Sato H., Takino T., Okada Y., Cao J., Shinagawa A., Yamamoto E., and Seiki M., Nature, 1994;370:61–65). These enzymes have been implicated with a number of diseases which result from breakdown of connective tissue, including such diseases as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, periodontitis, multiple sclerosis, gingivitis, corneal epidermal and gastric ulceration, atherosclerosis, neointimal proliferation which leads to restenosis and ischemic heart failure, and tumor metastasis. A method for preventing and treating these and other diseases is now recognized to be by inhibiting matrix metalloproteinase enzymes, thereby curtailing and/or eliminating the breakdown of connective tissues that results in the disease states.
There is a catalytic zinc domain in matrix metalloproteinases that is typically the focal point for inhibitor design. The modification of substrates by introducing zinc-chelating groups has generated potent inhibitors such as peptide hydroxamates and thiol-containing peptides. Peptide hydroxamates and the natural endogenous inhibitors of MMPs (TIMPs) have been used successfully to treat animal models of cancer and inflammation. MMP inhibitors have also been used to prevent and treat congestive heart failure and other cardiovascular diseases, U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,780.
A major limitation on the use of currently known MMP inhibitors is their lack of specificity for any particular enzyme. Recent data has established that specific MMP enzymes are associated with some diseases, with no effect on others. The MMPs are generally categorized based on their substrate specificity, and indeed the collagenase subfamily of MMP-1, MMP-8, and MMP-13 selectively cleave native interstitial collagens, and thus are associated only with diseases linked to such interstitial collagen tissue. This is evidenced by the recent discovery that MMP-13 alone is over expressed in breast carcinoma, while MMP-1 alone is over expressed in papillary carcinoma (see Chen et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2000;122:9648–9654).
Selective inhibitors of MMP-13 include a compound named WAY-170523, which has been reported by Chen et al., supra., 2000, and other compounds are reported in PCT International Patent Application Publication numbers WO 01/63244; WO 00/09485; WO 01/12611; WO 02/34726; and WO 02/34753, and European Patent Application numbers EP 935,963 and EP 1,138,680. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,243 discloses inhibitors of MMP-13. However, no selective or nonselective inhibitor of MMP-13 has been approved and marketed for the treatment of any disease in any mammal. Accordingly, the need continues to find new low molecular weight compounds that are potent and selective MMP inhibitors, and that have an acceptable therapeutic index of toxicity/potency to make them amenable for use clinically in the prevention and treatment of the associated disease states. An object of this invention is to provide a group of selective MMP-13 inhibitor compounds characterized as being hetero biaryl derivatives.